<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[授翻]群星之间 | Between the Stars by NykoKaamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601287">[授翻]群星之间 | Between the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos'>NykoKaamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Brief Mentions of Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>定局者号的医务队不想管 Kylo Ren 了。从一次任务中负伤归来以后，由 Hux 负责照顾他。这不是 Hux 所擅长的，而对于 Kylo 来说，这意味着一切。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[授翻]群星之间 | Between the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475800">Between the Stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens">Kittens</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>算是一篇 Hux 照料 Kylo 的嘴炮软垃圾，Hux 勤俭持家，Kylo 渴望拥抱，很可爱。我是个乐色，翻得不太行（。），可以的话还请去读太太的原文 &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo 瘫倒在地。他杀死了敌手，但对方比预想的更强大，于是 Kylo 没能做到毫发无伤地从硝烟中走出。伤口很疼，但好在人没有生命危险。他伸出手用原力找寻伦武士团，确认他们是否还活着。</p><p>Vicrul 和 Trudgen 一直跟着 Kylo，直到两人被命令走在他前面。Kylo 可以感觉到他们仍在某个地方战斗中。而其他的武士在稍早时刻就已与他们分开，Kylo 感觉到他们仍然活着，不过离他更为遥远。这意味着，他得自己把自己拖回飞船上。</p><p>就在刚站起来时，一艘 First Order 的穿梭机从他头顶飞过，但 Kylo 没怎么理会，直到穿梭机在他正前方降落。Kylo 怒视着它，因为这东西挡住了自己的去路。当他看到从穿梭机上走下来的人是谁时并不感到惊讶。Hux 就是要来给他添麻烦，当然的。</p><p>“Ren.”Hux 边打量着他，边说。Kylo 试图站起身，这样他就能比 Hux 高一点儿，但身子实在是太疼，现在他几乎要瘫倒于地。</p><p>“你想要什么？”他试图恶狠狠地说。</p><p>“我来这里接你走。”Hux 说，“现在我们走吧。”</p><p>Hux 抓住 Kylo 的胳膊，试图把它放在自己的肩膀上，但 Kylo 推开了他。他才不需要 Hux 的帮助。他很想完全无视 Hux、走回自己的穿梭机，但路程太遥远，Kylo 知道这么做只会让自己的伤势加重。他只好努力登上 Hux 的穿梭机，不过在发现自己把一些脏兮兮的泥土带到这艘属于 Hux 的崭新穿梭机上时还有些小高兴。</p><p>Kylo 躺在最近的长椅上，但他无法放轻松，Hux 站在那儿他就无法放松。如果 Hux 认为他可以顺利逃掉任何惩罚的话，他便会杀了 Kylo 的。即使他没有在计划谋杀 Kylo，Kylo 也知道需要对 Hux 保持警惕，尤其是在身体如此虚弱的状态下。</p><p>“你的伤有多严重？”起飞后，Hux 立即问道。</p><p>“不关你事。”</p><p>“不幸的是，确实关我事。”Hux 说，“医务人员明确要求，除非必要情况，其他时候我不能把你带到他们那儿处理。由于我厌倦了拿信用点给医疗机器人换新，所以只好同意。所以，你的伤有多重？”</p><p>“不算什么。”</p><p>“我可不那么认为，不过只要你没死，我想我真的不太在乎你是否处于疼痛之中。”</p><p>他们沉默不语，直到 Kylo 感觉穿梭机抵达定局者号。Kylo 站起身，但 Hux 将他推回原地，Kylo 疼得龇牙咧嘴。</p><p>“既然你不想说，那就让一个医疗机器人来检查你、然后告诉我你的伤重程度，以及判断你是否需要治疗。不能弄坏这个机器人，Ren，明白？”</p><p>“我才不需要听你的。”Ren 咆哮道。</p><p>“那我可以把你丢回原地然后让其他的人来照顾你。我相信他们在处理伤病这方面很有技巧。”</p><p>“我敢肯定他们至少不比你差。”Kylo 说。至少武士团才不会试图故意伤害他——尽管 Kylo 更想自己处理自己的伤口。</p><p>又一次，他俩陷入了沉默，直到机器人到来。机器人一开始伸出金属手臂刺探他，Kylo 就想把它甩到最近的墙壁上。但如果他这么做，Hux 就会开始朝他大吼大叫，他真的不想听这些。他只想回到自己的住处，好好睡上能够消除伤痛的一觉。</p><p>机器人给他做了个快速体检，但当检查完成，它没告诉 Kylo 他的身体哪里出了问题。相反，它转向了 Hux。Kylo 皱着眉头坐起身，这个机器人不是应该向他汇报的么？</p><p>“两根肋骨骨折，右腿和躯干有穿刺伤，或许头部有创伤，还有一些轻微的割伤、擦伤和瘀伤。我的建议是，找个人看守他至少 36 小时。无法做到的话，每四个小时检查他一次也可以。”</p><p>“谢谢。”Hux 说，“将由我负责照顾他。请把医药包送到他的房间，治疗他时需要用上的东西都在里面。”</p><p>“我可以自己疗伤。”Kylo 说。他试图站立，但仍旧疼痛难忍。躺下以后，情况似乎更糟糕。他知道自己可以自行努力回到房间。伤痛会加剧黑暗面的力量，当可能又要发火时他只想独自一人。</p><p>“冒着死于内出血的风险？”Hux 问，“我不认为你可以。我相信 Snoke 一定会想方设法把你的死怪到我头上，我必须尽一切努力避免这事发生。”</p><p>“我不需要你的帮助。”Kylo 边说，边再次试着站起来。他努力挺直身子，还是很痛。</p><p>“是，你不需要，但不管怎样我都要帮你。现在，要么闭上嘴安静接受我的帮助，要么继续抱怨个不停，反正我都要照顾你。我不认为在肋骨断了的情况下还说这么多话是件好事。”</p><p>“你才是那个话太多的人。”Kylo 抱怨。他不想承认 Hux 是对的，但现在每当他一开口说话身子就疼得很。他可以把这些疼痛转化为让自己变得更强大的力量，如果真的有需要的话，Kylo 会这么做的，但现在他只想好好休息一下、以一种疼痛值最最低的方式回到他的住处。</p><p>Hux 与他同行，尽管没有扶着 Kylo，但每一次 Kylo 即将绊倒时，他总是迅速把手放在 Kylo 身上扶住他。Kylo 讨厌这样，但没有说什么。真的没啥理由让 Hux 碰他——如果 Kylo 摔倒了而 Hux 还挡在他的路中间，那么 Kylo 会拽着 Hux 跟他一起摔。</p><p>一回到自己的住处，Kylo 立马坐上沙发。他开始脱靴子，但弯腰脱鞋让他的伤十分疼。幸运的是，Kylo 还有别的脱鞋妙招可用。他用原力脱掉靴子以后就躺在沙发上，不太想爬上床。</p><p>“你在干什么？”Hux 问。Kylo 几乎忘了他还在这。</p><p>“我看起来像要干啥？”</p><p>“看起来像想要自己的伤势恶化。你浑身是血，还脏得很，谁知道还有什么伤。你需要清理一下，否则伤口会感染。”</p><p>“他们有治疗伤口感染的药。”Kylo 说。</p><p>“太贵了。现在立刻去淋浴室那儿把你自己弄干净。”</p><p>“是你说你会照顾我的。你去做。”谈话结束。Kylo 闭上双眼，但 Hux 抓住了他的外衣前襟试图将他拽起，搞得 Kylo 根本没机会入睡。</p><p>“你他妈的是在干啥？”Kylo 咆哮道。</p><p>“我说过会照顾你，所以，让我们给这事做个了结。”</p><p>“你不会是来真的吧。”</p><p>“你认为我会开玩笑？现在，站起来，脱掉这些脏衣服，免得要我把它们从你身上剪下然后丢进垃圾焚化炉里去。”</p><p>Kylo 想看 Hux 这么做，但他的衣服已经被毁得不轻，他可不想看到它们再被毁得更严重。他坐了起来，边走向浴洗室边脱衣服，衣物一件件落在他走过的路上。等到达浴洗室时他脱得只剩裤子与打底汗衫，不幸的是，干掉的血液使得衣物粘在了他的身上。用力撕扯肯定超痛，但 Kylo 下狠心、决定果断地处理这个问题。他迅速拉起汗衫，当针织面料从紧贴的伤口上被扯离时，Kylo 痛得无法控制呜咽声。</p><p>“你个傻瓜。”Hux 说。Kylo 没注意到 Hux 跟着他走进了浴洗室，“我以为你是所有人中最熟悉负伤后该如何正确照顾自己的那一个。别再扯了。”</p><p>Kylo 已经开始脱裤子，但他停了下来，注意力集中在 Hux 身上。他的做法总是简单粗暴地把衣服扯开，尽自己最大努力去忽视疼痛，他很好奇 Hux 要怎么处理伤口。Kylo 看着 Hux 拿起一块小毛巾，把它放入水槽浸湿，然后将它压在 Kylo 的伤口上，在那放上片刻，再开始擦拭 Kylo 的伤口。</p><p>“现在试试脱下衣服。”Hux 说。Kylo 盯着 Hux 好一会儿，想着他是不是准备要离开这个房间了，但 Hux 在原地不动，“你要我把你弄干净，我接下来就要把你弄干净啊。”</p><p>Kylo 脱下裤子走入浴缸。他立刻躺倒在那儿。或者说，他尽量躺倒在那儿。他的浴缸比船上大多数人的都要大了，但对于他的庞大身躯来说还远远不够。不过至少他知道怎么做可以让自己尽量舒服点。</p><p>Hux 走到他的身边，扭开水龙头。Kylo 发出尖叫声，因为冷水就这么冲向他的身子。然后他挣扎着要逃开，不过在 Hux 关掉水之前没能走多远。他恶狠狠地瞪着 Hux，也只能这样，没力气再干别的。</p><p>“Oops.”Hux 得意地笑着。他打开水龙头，这一次至少是温暖的热水了，Kylo 几乎可以在这里面好好放松。而制止他放轻松的原因就是 Hux 还在那。他不知道 Hux 的计划是什么，他唯一能做的就是观察 Hux。</p><p>“为什么你会有这么多洗浴产品？还有为什么它们都不是规定使用的产品？”看着 Kylo 的肥皂和洗发水，Hux 问。</p><p>“规定使用的那些东西烂透了。”味道不好，对他的头发和皮肤也不好。</p><p>“那么，该用哪个？”Hux 边说边拿起一个瓶子。</p><p>“那是洗发水。”Kylo 说，“绿色那瓶，那是肥皂。”</p><p>Kylo 并不相信 Hux 会帮他洗头，直到 Hux 将一些洗发水倒入手心、开始清洁 他的头发。Kylo 不认为 Hux 会真的帮他洗澡——他认为 Hux 会站在一旁监督观看，会皱着眉头的那种。当 Hux 的手穿过 Kylo 的头发时，他的心神从震惊中恢复过来，Kylo 想要把 Hux 推开。</p><p>但他不记得上一次有人用如此方式触碰他是什么时候了，那种感觉真好。Kylo 不想让 Hux 停下。他讨厌触摸他的人是 Hux，但他不想阻止 Hux 这么做。当 Hux 的手指在头皮上滑过时，Kylo 吐出了一声轻柔的呜咽。</p><p>“头部受伤了？”Hux 问。</p><p>“不是。”一开口，Kylo 就意识到自己应该撒谎。说是头部有伤被你弄疼了比承认现实要好得多，“没……没什么。”</p><p>“好吧，那么我想你不介意我这么做。”Hux 说，然后更用力地摁压 Kylo 的头颅。Kylo 忍不住呻吟起来。“傻瓜。”Hux 咕哝着。</p><p>Hux 拿开手，冲洗 Kylo 头发上的洗发露，然后抓起肥皂准备要处理 Kylo 的伤口。Kylo 感觉好疼，但 Hux 在清理伤口的脏东西时挺温柔，并没有打算让它变得更痛的样子。即使疼，那也是值得的，疼痛感的存在意味着 Hux 正在触碰他。</p><p>Hux 刚清洗完 Kylo 就关掉了水，然后扔给 Kylo 一条毛巾。当他坐起身开始擦干身体时不禁感到失望。他想让 Hux 也帮他擦擦身子。不是说想要 Hux 这么做，他只是想要有人触碰他。</p><p>“差不多了。”Hux 边说，边帮助 Kylo 踏出浴缸，“再帮你处理下伤口。”</p><p>他们走出浴洗室时，Kylo 倚在 Hux 身边。他不知道上一次和他人如此亲近是什么时候了。或许是和武士团中的哪个成员吧，不过他们之间也不怎么触碰彼此。不像他和 Hux 现在这样。</p><p>Hux 把 Kylo 带到床上让他坐下。然后他走到一边，翻找 Kylo 的东西。Kylo 想制止他，但 Hux 看上去不会理会。没过多久，Hux 朝他扔来一条内裤，然后走出了房间。Hux 没有离开这里——Kylo 仍然能感觉到 Hux 就在附近。</p><p>Kylo 穿上内裤。如果独自一人的话，他会裸睡。当然，他的原计划是就那么脏兮兮地在沙发上睡去。Hux 似乎不会很快离开，Kylo 想自己最好再穿上衣服，可惜 Hux 没给他找来衣服。脏衣服还在地上，但 Kylo 不太想穿上它。取而代之，他使用原力给自己找来了一条宽松裤子和一件汗衫。当 Hux 走回房间时，Kylo 正在穿裤子。</p><p>“你在干什么？”Hux 问。他走到 Kylo 身边，放了个箱子在他旁边的床上。他将 Kylo 的裤子扯下。</p><p>“<em>你</em>又在干什么？”Kylo 问。很明显 Kylo 在试图穿上衣服呀。他搞不懂 Hux 要干啥。</p><p>“我还没处理你的伤口。”Hux 说。他打开箱子，Kylo 看到里面装满了医疗用品。Hux 拿出一管 bacta 凝胶，打开盖子，看了看 Kylo 的腿，摸摸伤口附近。</p><p>Kylo 尽量不去思考 Hux 的手在他身上的感觉有多美妙。Bacta 凝胶涂在伤口上时刺痛极了，不过现在最主要的还是，感觉棒极了。Hux 处理他的伤口，用绷带包扎他的腿，温柔得令人惊讶。</p><p>“我并不想要弄疼你。”Hux 说，“躺下，我再去拿一管。”</p><p>“你没弄疼我。”Kylo 边说边照着 Hux 的指示躺倒。</p><p>“你眼里有眼泪。”Hux 说，他抬头看 Kylo 的脸，接着把注意力转回 Kylo 身侧。他开始把 bacta 凝胶涂在 Kylo 的伤口上，“如我所言，我没想要弄疼你，但没办法这药膏就是会让你这么疼。”</p><p>Kylo 抬起一只手放在眼睛上，抹去自己没有意识到的已经冒出的眼泪。他不是因痛而哭——他很早以前就不会这样。他只是不习惯有人照料他。过往，有医疗机器人处理他的伤口，但从未有人这么对他做过。</p><p>当 Hux 的手在他身子上时，Kylo 感觉自己能够放轻松。在把 bacta 凝胶涂上 Kylo 的伤口的同时，Hux 把一只手放在 Kylo 的肚子上。在这般触碰之下，Kylo 发现自己竟然在颤抖。这对于他来说他难以承受了。他已经很多年没有被人这么碰过。在此刻，这是他唯一想要的。</p><p>“差不多完成了。”Hux 说。很快，Hux 的手抽开了，Kylo 无法不抱怨着它的离去。他想要 Hux 的手在他的身上，绝不想要 Hux 停止触摸他。Hux 开始给 Kylo 包扎伤口，但看上去似乎尽量不碰到 Kylo。</p><p>Kylo 讨厌 Hux 几乎要碰到他时的感觉。他可以感觉到，Hux 的手指轻轻地掠过他的皮肤，但这远不足够，Kylo 需要更多。但是，Hux 的工作结束了。</p><p>“我做得不算太糟糕，对吧？”Hux 问。</p><p>“Hux.”Kylo 呜咽着说。他感觉到自己正在哭泣，而且没法停下不哭。</p><p>“你现在是哪里出问题？”Hux 叹了口气，问，“我已经尽我所能为你处理伤口，剩下能为你做的不多了。如果你有需要的话，盒子里有一些止痛药。”</p><p>“不，我不需要那个。”</p><p>“那么，我无能为力了。”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“如果你需要什么，那你得告诉我。不像某些人，我可不会读心。”</p><p>“Hux.”Kylo 说。他不知该如何告诉 Hux 他所想要的。听起来很愚蠢，Kylo 光在脑袋里想想就觉得愚蠢。要怎么开口央求 Hux 触摸他呢？他唯一能做的只有伸出手，握住 Hux 的手。</p><p>“你在做什么？”Hux 试图挣脱，但 Kylo 抓住了他，接着把 Hux 的手放到自己胸前，在那儿握住。然后他松开了，但 Hux 没有扯开手。有那么一会儿，他们就保持着这个姿势——Hux 的手放在 Kylo 胸上，他们彼此对视。</p><p>“我想你的脑袋一定伤得不轻，是吧？”Hux 问。</p><p>“我的头没什么大碍。”Kylo 说。</p><p>“行。那么，你应该休息一下。如果你需要什么，我就在这。”Hux 把手抽开，Kylo 毫不犹豫地抓住了他。Hux 开始向后退，不过随后把一只手放上 Kylo 肩头。</p><p>Kylo 想要更多，需要更多。他握起 Hux 的手，放上自己的脸颊。他闭上眼睛，将自己推着撞向 Hux。Kylo 想要 Hux 触摸他的每一处，而不仅仅只是他的手。</p><p>他发现原力将 Hux 拉向了他，但其实 Kylo 并没有打算这么做。当 Hux 离得足够近时，Kylo 用双臂紧紧拥抱 Hux。Hux 边咒骂着边试图逃开，但 Kylo 拒绝让他离开。</p><p>“傻瓜。”Hux 咆哮道，仍然在挣扎，“你这么做只会让你的伤势更严重。”</p><p>Hux 说得没错，Kylo 知道——紧紧拥抱 Hux 会让他的身子很疼，于是他放松了力道。他以为 Hux 要站起来了，但 Hux 只是挪动了一下然后躺在 Kylo 受伤较轻的那一侧，距离很近，Kylo 很满意。</p><p>“这就是你一直想要的吗？”Hux 问道。他微微坐起，抚摸 Kylo 的侧脸，Kylo 只能点点头。</p><p>这时 Kylo 才意识到自己的处境多么危险。他多么渴望被人触碰，以至于都没考虑到他把谁拉上了他的床。Armitage Hux 可是个不可信赖的危险人物。距离这么近，Hux 可以轻而易举地割开 Kylo 的喉咙。他敢杀了 Kylo、挑战 Snoke 的盛怒吗？Kylo 不太确信 Hux 没胆子这么做。</p><p>Hux 又坐起了一些，但 Kylo 抓住了他。也许把 Hux 抱得这么近本身就不是个好主意，但 Kylo 需要有人来碰碰他。而 Hux 似乎是唯一一个愿意这么做的人。</p><p>“我哪里都不去。”Hux 说，“不过你给我点时间离开一下。”</p><p>Kylo 不情愿地放开了他。Hux 坐了起来，但没有离开 Kylo 身边。相反地，他解开了腰带、褪下制服上衣，然后躺回 Kylo 身边。令 Kylo 惊喜和欣慰的是，Hux 还取下了绑在袖子里的刀片。</p><p>“我还是不太确定你没受到脑损伤。”Hux 说，“但我必须承认，我的确喜欢看到这样子的你。我想我应该在还能享受这些时抓紧时间享受。”</p><p>“你喜欢现在这样？”这让 Kylo 惊讶，但不无道理。如果 Hux 不喜欢的话干嘛还会在这里？他才不愿意为 Kylo 做任何事。</p><p>“不，你这傻瓜。我讨厌躺在你身旁。这是我所能想象的最糟糕的事。”</p><p>“你真是个混蛋。”Kylo 抱怨。</p><p>他们沉默了一小会儿，Kylo 闭上眼睛。他想睡觉，然而无法睡着。他满脑子所想的全是 Hux 想和他待在一块儿的事实。这不应该的啊。Hux 是恨他的呀。</p><p>“为什么？”Kylo 问。</p><p>“什么为什么？”Hux 咕哝道。他的头靠在 Kylo 的肩膀上，没有抬头看他。</p><p>“我一直以为你恨我。”</p><p>“我确实恨你。”Hux 说。“至少大部分时间如此。不过你也不是这么坏，当你需要、想要别人来拥抱你的时候。我从没想过你会这样，不过我还是挺喜欢的。”</p><p>Kylo 开始怀疑自己的头部被撞得是不是比他以为的更严重……Hux 刚才是说了他喜欢想要被人拥抱的 Kylo 吗？他还愿意继续这样吗？</p><p>“如果我一直这样呢？”Kylo 问，“你会喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“也许。但我知道这不会持续多久。你会痊愈，然后原本那令人难以忍受的样子会回来。”</p><p>Kylo 伸出手抚摸 Hux 的侧脸。他无法证明自己的古怪作为不是因为头部受伤搞得他脑子不对，但他希望 Hux 愿意给他一个展示自我的机会。他不想再和 Hux 对着干了。Kylo 唯一想要的是拥抱 Hux。</p><p>“我们可以一直这样，”Kylo 说，“你想要多久，就多久。”</p><p>“你的确是被伤得不轻哈。”Hux 说，“也许一直敲敲打打你的脑袋让它一直不对劲，这样我们就可以一直这样。”</p><p>Hux 的头从 Kylo 的肩膀上抬起，低头望他。他用手指轻轻勾勒 Kylo 的下巴轮廓，在这般温柔的触碰下，Kylo 忍不住颤抖。“你很敏感，是吧？”</p><p>“Hux——”</p><p>“嘘。”Hux 的嘴唇贴在 Kylo 的唇上，让 Kylo 再也说不出什么。反正他也不想说什么了。他只想躺在那儿尽情享受这个亲吻。遗憾的是，这个吻并没有如他期待的持续得那么长。</p><p>“我真希望这件事是认真的。”Hux 说，几乎没有离开 Kylo。他挨得如此之近，以至于 Kylo 能感觉到 Hux 的呼吸喷涌在他的身上，“如果你不单单是因为脑袋受伤了意识不清晰才这样，我真的希望我们能继续这样下去。”</p><p>“你想要这个有一段时间了吧。”Kylo 说。现在他想起来了，他曾注意到过，从 Hux 的原力中察觉出一些异样。只是 Kylo 从来没意识到那一切意味着什么。</p><p>“是的。从我第一次看到你不戴那愚蠢的面具以来。”</p><p>Kylo 微笑，然后抬头再度亲吻 Hux。这一次的持续时间比他们的初吻还要短得多。在这之后 Kylo 精疲力竭，他倒回床上，闭上眼睛，终于准备要入睡。</p><p>“我是属于你的。”他咕哝着，进入梦乡。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kittens 太太的推特→<a href="https://twitter.com/battle_walrus">@Battle_Walrus</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>